


Interruptions

by empress_ofdesire



Series: The Quarantine Saga [2]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Charlie, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofdesire/pseuds/empress_ofdesire
Summary: You interrupt Charlie while he's working and he is not pleased with you.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Character(s), Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: The Quarantine Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745620
Kudos: 31





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Quarantine Saga! Based on an ask I sent @ohiobluetip on tumblr! Sorry if Daddy!Charlie isn't your thing! For visuals please read the version I posted on tumblr! (same username!)

Charlie leaves his office door open when he’s working. Mostly because the little room gets stuffy quickly, but also because he knows you hate feeling cut off from him. Since the two of you have been stuck in the apartment these last few weeks, he’s had to pull a lot of hours on phone calls and video chats trying to keep everything with the theater company together. Sometimes he doesn’t leave his office for hours. His desk is positioned right in line with the door so he has a clear view out into the hall.

So it’s a wonder he doesn’t notice you approaching. 

You pad softly down the hallway, the hardwood floor cool against your bare feet. The draft from the air conditioning brings light goosebumps to your skin. After all, you're not wearing much. Just a thin mesh bra and a matching half-slip over some silky black panties. 

At the door you pause, just waiting for Charlie to look up at you. He’s on another goddamn Zoom call with his actors. You can hear someone else on the call talking, and Charlie is staring intently at his screen, nodding along, twirling a pen absentmindedly. He seems incredibly focused. Oh you are so gonna be in trouble for this. 

You move into the doorway and lean against the frame, letting your back arch so that your ass appears even more prominent. It feels only natural to extend your arms up above your head, resting the backs of your hands on the doorframe. You try to clear your throat softly, but what comes out is more like a quiet pitiful whine. 

Charlie glances up at you for what feels like only a second or two. Then his eyes flit back to his computer screen. It’s like you’re not even there. You pout and a little “Hmpf” escapes your lips. 

“That was great, guys.” It seems the actors are done and it’s time for notes. Charlie would have to talk for a little bit. He always has notes. 

As he begins discussing the scene they had been practicing, you slide down the door frame to the floor. There on your hands and knees you hesitate. You’re probably already in hot water just for standing there in an outfit Charlie hadn’t told you to put on, but that’s minor stuff. If you go through with the idea running around your head, you’ll be turning that hot water up to a rolling boil for sure. 

You can barely see Charlie’s face from your position on the ground, but you’re fairly certain it’s still trained on his screen. Taking a deep breath, you start to crawl. You move at a snail's pace, but make sure to accentuate everything. Your back arches down, exaggerating the curve of your ass and hips as they sway; your breasts are practically falling out of your skimpy bra. 

When you round the corner of the desk, you pause for a moment just to look at him. Unlike most who work from home Charlie is adamant about getting dressed for work every day. So here he is sitting at his desk, fully dressed even down to his shiny black shoes. 

You place both hands on his thigh and pull yourself up so that you’re balanced on your knees. When Charlie doesn’t make any move, you begin sliding your hands back and forth, your touch feather light, along his lap. You nose at his knee, pressing soft kisses down his trouser leg.

One of Charlie’s eyes twitches. It’s barely perceptible but you see it. His foot nearest you turns slowly and for a second you think he’s about to slide it between your legs. But he simply lifts it, setting his large black shoe gently on top of your thighs. You freeze, hands stilling in Charlie’s lap, confused. 

“Guys, give me just a minute to take care of something.” Uh oh. Charlie clicks the mute button and turns to look at you. You give him an innocent ‘who me?’ look. 

Then you’re on your back with Charlie’s foot in the middle of your abdomen. Cheeky bastard had used that confusing foot placement to push you backwards, and conveniently step out of the frame of his webcam. He crosses his arms.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, babygirl?” The way he says your favorite pet name sounds like it tastes bad. You stutter a bit, not sure how to respond. “Answer me, little whore. That's not a request.” 

“I - I … “ Your eyes dart from side to side, looking everywhere but at Charlie. That simply won’t do. He stoops over and grabs your face with his thumb on one cheek and fingers on the other. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, little whore. Christ, have you forgotten all of your manners?” Before you get the chance to say anything, Charlie comically nods your head for you. “That’s right. I’m going to take my foot off you now, little whore, and when I do you’re going to roll over and crawl to that chair over there. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” You try to reply, but with his fingers squeezing your face it comes out more like “Yeth, Daahee.” 

Charlie releases his hold on your head and lifts his foot from your stomach. You flip over to your hands and knees again and start to slowly crawl towards the plush office chair across from his desk. He scoffs, striding past you towards the door. 

“I don’t have all day, little whore.” Your cheeks burn (from excitement or embarrassment or both you’re not quite sure) but you pick up the pace. “When I get back you’d better be in that chair, arms behind you. Your legs line up with the chair legs. Understood?”

You sigh, knowing exactly where he’s headed. “Yes, Daddy.”

He calls back down the hall to you. “Did I hear a sound other than ‘yes, Daddy’ leave your mouth, little whore?” Shit. You thought your sigh had been quieter than that. 

“No, Daddy, I didn’t make any other sound.” You put on your best innocent voice, hoping he’ll believe it if he can’t see your face. Charlie’s like a lie detector test when it comes to you. He always knows, but he can’t always tell if he isn’t looking at you. 

You scramble up into the chair, tucking away some loose strands of hair from your face before interlocking your fingers behind the chair back. Once your arms are situated, you gently place your feet against either leg of the chair so that your knees are slightly bent and the tips of your toes brush the floor. You’re just stilling when you hear a door close and Charlie steps quickly toward you, his hands full. He looks you up and down briefly before dropping to his knees.

With the speed and precision of an expert, Charlie begins securing you to the chair. First is the pair of cuffs, which you notice are metal today instead of plush. Then each ankle is bound to a chair leg with silky black ties that match your lingerie. You smile internally at Charlie’s need for everything to coordinate like that. 

Charlie stands back up and takes your chin in his hand. “Open.” He puts a bit of pressure on your jaw and you comply with his order, opening your mouth into a little O shape. 

“You can see perfectly well what’s in my hand, little whore, so you should know that’s not nearly wide enough.” Charlie rolls his eyes. 

You can see what he’s holding and it makes butterflies leap in your cunt. A simple black ball gag. Dear god, what is he planning? You try flashing another innocent, pitiful look at him. Maybe he’ll cave today.

“You’re not getting out of this one, little whore.” Charlie waggles the restraint in front of your face, “This is insurance for me. I can’t have anyone hearing you. Now open that filthy mouth of yours wider for Daddy.” 

You comply, dropping your jaw wide enough for him to place the rubber ball between your lips. Torturous as the instrument may be, Charlie is gentle in securing the strap around your head. He gives you a little pat on the cheek once he’s satisfied with his work, leaning down so he’s right next to your ear.

“Nearly done now, Babygirl.” He murmurs, “Remember to breathe for me.” 

You nod, grateful for his reassurance, and inhale deeply through your nose. He growls a quick “Good girl,” and you feel his fingers slide your panties to the side. You whimper at his touch, far too light to create any sort of friction but pleasurable nonetheless. 

“Always wet for Daddy, aren’t you, Babygirl?” You nod vigorously, the gag stifling your moans as he slips a finger between your folds. “Such a tight wet cunt for such a little slut.” Charlie’s finger pulls out of your with a vulgar slick sound, but immediately you feel something else pushing at your entrance.

Charlie runs a sleek little toy up and down your lips for a moment, lubing it up with your own slick. It’s new. “Deep breath for me, Babygirl.” He commands.

You inhale deeply through your nose and as you exhale Charlie slides the toy into you. A strangled sort of cry escapes your throat from the sudden pressure of being filled up. Charlie steadies you, keeping one hand on the part of the toy still outside you and the other hand at the base of your neck. It takes a second, but you adjust. 

Charlie clicks a button on the top of the toy which rests on your pubic bone, and steps back. “You are not allowed to cum until I finish work. Do you understand, little whore?” He crosses his arms and stares you down.

You nod once, solemnly, not breaking his eye contact. Charlie nods in return and heads back to settle himself at his desk, dusting his hands together as he sits down in front of the monitor. There’s a click as he taps the unmute button.

“Sorry about that, guys. I saw something crawling across the floor and it took me a second to sort it out.” Charlie’s gaze flicks up to you for an instant and you think you can see the corner of his mouth twitch up. 

You watch him intently as he seems to become absorbed in discussing how the team will be coordinating a livestream reading one of their plays. He’s so focused and precise when speaking at work, no one would guess what had happened moments ago. He’s careful not to even look off camera at you or anything else. 

You’re so caught up in staring at Charlie’s concentrating face as he speaks that you yelp when the toy inside you begins to vibrate. Charlie throws the fastest glare in your direction before his gaze bolts back to the computer. If they’d heard you, none of the others on the call remark on it, and for that you’re grateful. 

After your little outburst you try to hold yourself still, afraid that wriggling in your bindings will cause unwanted noise, but that proves difficult. Your walls squeeze the sleek little vibe resting between them. You shift ever so slightly and the tip of the toy finds that special ridged spot. With a gasp you feel your whole body tense up from the sudden rush of delightfully strong vibrations. 

And then they stop. 

You go limp in the chair for a second to catch your breath. When you look up, you notice Charlie’s right hand resting next to his phone just off camera. Of course. He’s controlling it from his phone. Charlie loves toys he can tease you with remotely. His hand hovers millimeters above the screen and you watch it like a hawk, determined to be prepared for the next time he turns it on. 

You sit up a bit straighter bracing yourself when Charlie lowers a finger to his phone, but nothing happens. His fingertips dance across the screen for a moment, his eyes darting over to it once. This time your body contracts forward when the vibrations come harder and faster. Your torso jerks as your cuffed wrists stop you from fully leaning forward. 

You pant behind the gag and have to remind yourself to breathe. Hyperventilating is the last thing you need right now. You know that both you and Charlie are having far too much fun. 

The toy vibrates so fast and hard you feel yourself clench around it. Charlie’s hand settles down next to his phone with clearly zero intentions of turning the toy off. Oh fuck. He wants you to hold yourself back from this? You try to scoot yourself around on the chair to move the tip of the toy off your g-spot, but to no avail. All the motion only increases that euphoric friction. 

You manage to lift your head enough so that your eyes meet Charlie’s for a brief second. It seems in that brief second you’re desperate enough that he drops his hand back to his phone and brings the intensity of the vibrator down. Not completely stopping it, just lessening it. 

You relax a little more, still keeping it together. With the softer vibrations you’re able to think a bit more clearly. Before you’d crawled in to interrupt Charlie, he had been on the call for about two hours. He schedules his days in two and a half hour blocks but they don’t always pan out perfectly. So logically, he should be nearing a break in under half an hour which isn’t too terribly long - 

Your thoughts are broken as you feel the vibe’s intensity increasing slowly but surely. Charlie has one finger stuck to his phone, gradually sliding up the screen. At the same time he’s completely focused on the video call, saying something about another virtual rehearsal tomorrow. 

“Look guys, what I really want to say is that I know you’re all working hard.” He accentuates the last word, eyes flicking up in your direction. “We’re all stuck in a tough place right now, but we’re still doing our best. I really appreciate your willingness to come together and keep this project alive.” 

You suppress a moan at Charlie’s teasing words. The vibrator is back up to high speed and your thighs are quaking with the build of intensity in your core. You’re so wet that you can feel cum seeping out from around the toy and onto the seat of the chair. 

You can feel yourself nearing your climax, and arch your back. Your hips try to buck upwards, but you don’t have much range of motion with your legs tied to the chair. You squeeze your eyes shut, hoping, praying, that Charlie will stop the toy. 

“Alright everybody, thanks again for being so flexible.” Thank god he’s wrapping it up. “Stay safe, and let me know if anyone needs anything. We’re a team here and I want to be here for all of you.” 

There’s a round of everyone saying thank you, offering their support, and reminders to stay safe at home. You’re trying your best to listen and keep your mind on what’s being said rather than your impending orgasm. Everything in you is contracting, holding yourself back. A bead of sweat rolls down your forehead and into the corner of your mouth. 

There’s a series of goodbyes and the click of Charlie’s mouse. Then he stands and walks around to the front of his desk, leaning back on it, arms crossed. 

“Well done, Babygirl,” He tilts his head. He’s not looking at your eyes, but at your cunt which you presume is making quite the mess on his chair. “I wasn’t sure a little whore like you would be able to hold back.” 

His praise sends you over the edge. You cum hard, squealing through the gag. Your body convulses in its bindings and you see white. But the vibrator inside you does not relent. It carries on stimulating every one of your most sensitive spots through and after your orgasm. 

You manage to blink Charlie back into your field of vision. His expression is flat. He’s holding his phone in one hand, the other propped up on the desk behind him. You try to say something, anything, but all you can manage is a choked “Daahee, Pleeath!” 

Charlie tsks, and shakes his head. He lowers the pace of the vibrator back down to its base. Your hips are bucking from the overstimulation as you breathe in short gasps punctuated by sharp moans. Charlie approaches you, leans down to your level, and unbuckles the gag letting it drop to your lap. 

“What simple instruction did I give you?” He asks, much too calmly. 

“Y-you s-s-said I was n-not allowed t-to cum until you finished-d work, Daddy.” You stutter, your body still jerking slightly. 

“And what did you just do, little whore?” Charlie raises an eyebrow. 

“I - I came, Daddy,” You whimper, “But y-you finished the meeting s-so I thought it was o-okay.”

“Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough for your horny little slut brain,” He takes hold of your neck in one enormous hand to keep your head from moving around as he hisses, “I said ‘you are not allowed to cum until I finish work.’ I may have finished that meeting, but my work for today is far from over.” 

Shit shit shit. You gulp, shifting your eyes in your head to try and look at Charlie. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” The apology comes out meek and breathy as you’re still gasping from the movements of the toy inside you. 

Charlie simply releases his grip on your neck, swipes the gag from your lap and leaves the room. While he’s gone the vibrator slows to a stop. You sigh with relief and slump in the chair. A door down the hall opens and shuts. You hear a tap running and then the sound of Charlie’s heavy shoes heading back towards you. 

When he returns he’s holding a glass of water and a silky black scarf that matches the ties around your ankles. He’s silent as he helps you sip the water, just watching you. When the glass is empty you murmur a soft “Thank you, Daddy.” 

He stands up and sets it on his desk. Finally he turns to look you in the eyes. He holds up the scarf.

“Do you know what this is for, Babygirl?” His tone is tender, but firm at the same time. 

You shake your head. “No, sir, Daddy.” He smiles gently, moving in a bit closer to caress your cheek with the silky fabric.

“This, little one, is going to go in your mouth for the remainder of my work day instead of that ball.” You breathe a sigh of relief. “Daddy thinks you should have something a bit softer for what I’m going to put you through the rest of today.”


End file.
